A Fair Trade
by WinchesterGirl1999
Summary: "One day I will get you out of this." repeated in her mind. All she knew was that she loved him and he was going to do anything to get her out. "And I love you for that." She smiled waiting in her cold dark cell for her prince to arrive. Waiting for a fair trade…
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

He ducks under the metal pine for better view. It was dark with only the moon light to see but it was enough. Two men stood looking off in the distances making sure no one was there.

Luckily he blended in with the darkness with his black clothes and the metal pine covering his head. They were offering a trade to one other. Some petty stuff like drugs for money kind of thing. He laughed at the irony, this is how he got into this mess. He was ready to leave, this was obviously a non-importance to his boss, just some petty crime.

But he had to take something with him or else he didn't get to see her. Maybe some names, something, anything to let him see her. The two parted ways with not a scrap of information to bring back. Once he knew it was clear he made his way to the scene.

Nothing. He walked off in disappointment. He had failed her many times over and this was just like the rest. He made his way through alley ways and street corners until he may it to his destination. "Jack Brewer, here to see the boss." He said confidently to the guard posted outside.

"Do you have a death wish son? Wait here." He answered giving a crooked smile and walking away. Not two seconds he left he was back with another man. "Follow us." One of them said and turned the other direction. The other watched him like a hawk all the way to where he was being taken.

Suddenly he heard the voice of an angel and stopped. "Jack!" Kim said sweetly. It was like a long overdo dream that he never wanted to leave. "Kim!" He said turning around as the men backed away.

"You have 3 minutes." They said slamming the door to the small cell. He was left alone with Kim in his arms. "Jack!" She said happily. "They didn't hurt you?" He asked looking into her broken eyes. He couldn't help but wish to see them full with life again.

"No, just tossed me around a bit. They know if they hurt me you would kill them." She said smiling a little. "Kim I'll get you out of this soon." He hugged her tighter never wanting to let her go. "I know you will and we will start our life's together!" She said like a prayer.

He admired her strength and hope. "I love you, Kim." He said pulling out of the hug but still holding her close. He stroked her hair out of her face to look at her eyes again. Still broken but full of hope and love. "I love you too!" She said kissing him with such passion that it could only be a dream.

Suddenly a voice broke the moment and he suddenly turned scared. He pushed her behind him turning the other way to find the voice. Kim took his hands behind his back. She was shaking and he knew why.

"Take her away." The voice shattered the moment of silence. Kim was slowly being dragged away and there was nothing he could do about it. She screamed his name and tears started to follow.

He could do nothing but give her one last kiss as she was being torn away from him. "I love you!" He whispered for only she could hear it...

**A/N**

**Hope you like it… R and R! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin it. **


	2. Chapter 1: A Normal Day

**Chapter 1: A Normal Day **

She woke up to her alarm clock going off. She rolled over in displeasure and smacked the snooze button. She didn't even notice the arm wrapped around her waist. She untangled herself trying not to wake up her newlywed fiancé. He rolled over and continued to sleep.

Kim had a few minutes to smile at herself before heading to the bathroom for a shower. After a quick wash and taking 20 minutes to get ready, she was ready for her day at work. But the sudden smell of pancakes filled the room and she noticed how hungry she really was.

She walked into the kitchen and saw Jack flipping a pancake. He noticed her staring a finally broke the silence. "Morning, Kimmy!" he smiled putting the plate on the table next to the other one.

"Jack you know I have to go to work." she said referring to the two plates on the table. "But you can't go on an empty stomach." He said taking her hand and pulling her to the table. "Fine, but if I'm late you better go down there and tell them why." She joked giving in to his charm.

"They can't fire you, your the only thing keeping that place together. They would be fools to let you go." He stuffed a piece of pancake into his mouth. At that moment Kim felt her cheeks turn warm as she blushed at the complement.

That job meant everything to her and Jack knew that. He loved watching her when he dropped her off sometimes. The way her face lit up every time she would see the building. It was like watching her reaction she he propose to her everyday.

She loved the library, put her heart and soul into it. Ten minutes had gone by and Kim already knew she was going to be late. "Jack, I have to get going." she said finishing the rest of her pancake. "Goodbye, beautiful!" he said giving her a kiss goodbye.

She blushed again which left Jack begging for more. "I love you!" she teased smiling at him. "Love you too!" he said letting her go.

Kim ran down the stairs of the building to the car she and Jack shared. She got in at the drivers seat and turned on the car.

"7:50 dam it Jack." she said out loud. Luckily no one was around to hear her.

She got to work around 8:20 when she is supposed to clock in around eight. She got behind her desk and began her paper work and restocking books.

She had read every book in this library cover to cover. Plus she knew where everything was and went.

Thats what made her such a good candidate for the job. Thats why she blushed at Jack's complement. Her and her father used to come down to this exact library all the time went she was little.

Kim talked rarely of her father but she when she did stars came to her eyes. "Kim…" her boss started but was quickly cut off by her own voice. "I know, I know, I'm late but I'm here now." Kim said praying that she wasn't fired.

"Ok, I was just going to say a letter came in for you." she said handing it to Kim. "Oh" she said embarrassingly. "A letter." Kim said not ten seconds later.

"Yeah, some creepy guy said to give this to you." She said walking away with no other words.

Kim opened the letter with no name, address, or number written on it. She pushed my strain of blonde hair out of her face to get a clearer view of the words. Three simple little words were written that scared her.

I'M WATCHING YOU!

**A/N **

**I hope you like it… R and R! **

**Do not own kickin it. **


	3. Chapter 2: Leverage

**Chapter 2: Leverage **

He bangs his fists on the table in disappointment, when he got the dreaded news. "Jacobs, bailed on us, sir" the pathetic excuse for one of his men. "What's your next move?" the man asked again. The man was tall, taller then his boss. But that didn't mean he was confident in himself.

His boss was a cruel only think of yourself kind of guys. Yes, he was intimidated by him and he held something over him, but he wasn't to shocked the new guy "Jacobs" bailed. He would himself if he had any guts.

You see thats how his boss was so good. He only hire the best of the best, with no guts and no glory. But then he had the sad sapps, for the guy feeling the heat for Jacobs bail.

"The boss" they call him, no one knows his real name. No one really wanted to know because if you did, that means you would be dead in a few hours. No one knows what he looks like or sounds like. Went ever you talked to him he would stay in low light and talk in different accents.

"You know what we must do." the boss is in a low key kind of voice. The pathetic man nodded grinning hear to hear. "Yes, sir" the man said obeying his duties. "Good! Finally a man with a conscience." he said stepping into the moon light but not revealing his face.

"Thank you, sir." the man said walking out of the room.

His stomach turned queasy and his heart began to race has he held the guy that was stuffed in his back pocket. It was untouched and unused. He shivered at the thought of killing a man. Seeing the despair in their eyes.

This with many other things was why he was considered a rookie. He hadn't gotten into this not short after Jacobs and was new to the rules.

Rule number one always have Leverage over another. Everyone has a weakness, when you find it use it to your advantage.

Rule number two if you bail there will be consequences. So brace yourself for the hurt.

Rule number three you can NEVER EVER have a life with this job.

Right now only one of those apply to Jacobs situation. Rule number two. The most important in his point of view.

He headed for the streets, looking for a dead man to receive his punishment. Jacobs didn't have leverage, he was very strict one rules number one or three. He was a very lonely man. He was taught never to be attached to anything.

The man finally pin point Jacobs location. He entered the abandoned building with caution. From what he seen from Jacobs, he was a every prepared man. This task wasn't going to be easy.

The man head up the stair after checking the bottom floor. "Jacobs!" the man taunted him like an unwanted ghost. The man continued to look throughout the building to finally corner Jacobs.

The untrained man pointed his gun, aiming for the guys head. To his surprise Jacobs looked like he was ready to die.

"Do it!" he said spreading his arms out and laying his head back. The man paused in the moment, in shock. He was ready to die? He wanted to die?

Yes this was a pathetic excuse for killing and innocence man. This made him feel even more pathetic in his ways. Out of anger and distress the man pulled the trigger.

The bullet went straight to his chest and out the other side. He was dead in seconds. The now wildly insane man, smiled at his work. He held to gun closer to him, like it was his life.

The man turned and pulled out his phone. "It's done, sir!" he said like he was proud of himself. "Your first time is always the greatest!" the boss said the pleasure in the mans voice. "Now you know what you must do, Jones." the boss said. The man pictured his boss with a crooked smirk on his face.

"Yes, I will get you a new candidate!" the man said. "Good and this time get me someone with Leverage…"

**A/N**

**Hope you liked it! R and R please! **

**I do not own kickin it. **


	4. Chapter 3: Parties and Worst Nightmare

**Chapter 3: Engagement parties and worst nightmares**

_When I was little girl my dad used to always say " Some of the best dreams come true but never forget nightmares or dreams too." I never knew how much that meant until I was leaving it._

She must have read it over a hundred times before the message sunk in. " I'M WATCHING YOU" in big bold letters at the end of the page. Her first instinct was to call Jack. A sense of comfort that he brings to make it all right again.

She quickly denied that possibility not wanting to worry him. She threw the piece of paper in the waste bin and went on with her day. She was on edge, every little noise would scare her, from the sound of the pin dropping to a car pulling in.

But you kept hoping it was just some lousy prank that some high school kids play on the librarian. She stayed herself most of the day and talk to the only the people she had to. She felt like there were eyes on her all day and never got a moments peace.

When it was finally time to close it was like a sign from God. She grabbed your keys and headed back home. Her safe haven, her Jack, her protector.

She made it to the apartment turning the knob and opening the door. To her surprise a loud group of peoples voices ran through the hallway. She had to leave forgotten about her engagement party this evening.

It wasn't long before she snapped out of her thoughts to greet the guests. "Thank you so much for coming!" she heard herself repeat to everyone. She made her way to Jack who was trapped by other guests as well. He quickly made his way to her as the music started to play. "Hi!" he said smiling. "Hi" she said back. "There's something in the bedroom for you!" He said holding her hands.

"Really, what?" She asked looking at the door and back to him. "It wouldn't be much of a surprise, wouldn't it?" He said in a playful tone. "Fine, I'll bite" she smiled and started toward the door.

Her heart started to race. Whats in there? What if… What if he's in there, my worst nightmare. What is the mad man behind the note is in there? She took one last breath before opening the door. The lights were on and there was something laying on the bed.

She walked over to it, not yet closing the door. They're sitting on the bed was a cute little red dress. Her eyes lit up and she cheeks turned pink. "It's beautiful!" He said finally closing the door not wanting another moment without it on.

The party seems to never end. She never once reflected on the note. Time seem to slow down and melt away in his eyes. She felt safe, like she should be. Her dress made her sparkling smile.

"I love it!" She whispered in his ear as they slow dance to the music. They were the only ones in their small apartment, as the other guests had retreated home. "You look beautiful!" he said holding her closer not wanting to let her go.

The next day was then normal routine. Jack begged her to stay but she simply refuses on the count of being late. Jack let it go, as he saw terror in her eyes.

"Kim, are you all right?" he asked. "Yes, I'm fine." she said walking to the door. "Love you!" she said before leaving Jack to himself.

When she got to library it was a different story. She was terrified. What is theres another note? What if he's there? She took a deep breath and began to pull herself together.

He open the doors and walked to her desk. No note, no letter, no nothing. She took a breath in and started with her day.

It wasn't till the phone started to ring that her heart started to pick up. She grabbed the phone and place it next to her ear. "Hi Kimmy, lovely party you had last night. You look darling in that red dress. Jack picked a good one and I'm not just talking about the dress. Too bad he's the reason why you're in this mess. Oh I've said too much already" a dark creepy voice said through the phone.

"No, you haven't said enough. Who are you?" Kim scream into the phone. Neglecting to notice the tears in her eyes. "Oh, Honey I'm your worst nightmare…"

**A/N**

**Sorry one of those lame chapters… I promise it will get better! R and R! **


End file.
